Must Have Done Something Right
by PandaFox16
Summary: Takes place during season 4. I will not follow the storyline.  Azelia waits for the return of Jaden.


**Ello! So I actually wrote this awhile…probably last year, so my writing may not be as good as it is now :)**

**I'm going to TRY to update this. I've actually written 4 chapters for this story. If I don't update in awhile, it means I'm too lazy to or I'm busy…one or the other :P**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and am proud to say this is actually 4 pages long ^-^ **

**Enjoy~**

Must Have Done Something Right (A Jaden Yuki love story)

Chapter 00: Abit of character info:

Name: Azelia Martinez

Age: 16

Appearance: 5'4;has a small frame

Eyes: bichromatic- one eye is a deep ocean blue, the other is honey gold

Year 3

Rank: Obelisk Blue

Hair: Brunette; long hair with side bangs that's usually in her face

Duel Deck: Mix elements-light, dark, fire, water, wind

Duel Spirit: Magician Valkyria

Personality: Kind, concerned for her friends well being, quiet until you get to know her, very sweet, likes to help those in need, enjoys the rush of dueling, not a pushover

Family: Older brother-Josh, Older sister- Annete. Parents are missing

Other info: Transfers in the middle of the year (probably around the 2nd semester); I will not follow the story line. Azelia's brother and sister are pro duelists; can't see well during the night but enjoys walks during the evening( she usually brings a flashlight with her): weak eyes. Both of her parents have disappeared so the three siblings rely on each other and live off whatever Josh and Anette make from Pro dueling.

She went to Duel Academy for 2 years, but worked hard and finally got a scholarship for her last year.

[XTRA info] Has a boyfriend, Russel, but he isn't supportive about her going to school on an island to duel. Not a fan of dueling. PERIOD.

Chapter 01

"Jaden, what happened?" I asked softly as I lay in bed. I had the room to myself.

"He lost his way, remember?" Magician Valkyria said.

But he's back and he's on the right path again."

*Flashback starts*

"A-azalia! Guys! J-jaden's back!" Syrus exclaimed as he burst through the doors of the Slifer cafeteria.

"What?" we all exclaimed.

I quickly stood up and dashed out of the room.

"Azelia! Jaden's in the forest," Sy yelled.

"Azelia wait! Your flashlight," Alexis began to say.

But I ignored her and kept running. "Azelia! You can't see in the dark! Go back now," ordered Valkyria.

"Jaden!" I yelled, ignoring Valkyria's request.

My eyes could only see shapes, nothing was clear.

"Jaden!" I called again.

"Az?" a male voice said.

HE used my nickname…HE was the only the only that called me that. I kept going, until a shadowy figure appeared.

"Jay," I said softly. I slowed my running pace. I felt a pair of arms pull me and I immediately recognized his scent.

Jaden.

"Jad-" I was cut off. He silently kissed me. I slowly closed my eyes. He broke away and gave me a firm hug. "Az, you're an idiot sometimes. You know you can't see well in the dark."

"I'd new you'd come back."

A chuckle come from Jaden. "I'm here, Az," was all he said.

"Jaden."

*Flashback Ends*

Unfortunately, Valkyria didn't fully trust Jaden. "He's different,, Azelia. Everything, about him is different. He's isolating himself from you guys, "Valkyria said. I know she was only telling me for my own good, but it was still irritating. I sat in bed. Now I was mad. "He probably still feels guilty about what happened last time!"

*Flashback starts

"Here Azelia, this should keep you warm," Syrus said as he handed me a cloak.

"Thanks Sy," I said as I gave him a small smile.

"Don't you worry, Azelia, Jaden will be fine," Aster Phoenix assured me.

I sighed. I really hope Aster was right. Jaden hadn't stirred, he was still resting.

"Do you want to get the bucket of water or do you want me to?" Aster asked gently.

"I want to stay with Jaden," I replied quietly.

Aster nodded and promised he'd be back shortly. My full attention went back to Jaden. I watched his face as I placed my hand in his. "You'll be okay Jay, your strong," I whispered.

Suddenly, he quickly sat up and screamed. THAT got all of our attention.

Aster quickly made his way back to our group. "Is he okay?" he exclaimed as he reached us.

Jaden hastily looked around. His eyes were back to normal.

"Are you okay, Jaden?" I asked, concern quite evident in my voice.

"I just had the strangest dream…or was it a nightmare?" he said as he looked down.

"Yeah, you woke up screaming," Aster added.

"I dreamt I was the Supreme King…hey, where are Axel and Jim?" he asked as his eyes scanned the area.

Everybody else didn't know what to say. He got the message. "So it wasn't a dream? H-how could I?"

Jaden was really taking it HARSH.

"No Jaden, it's not like you did it consciously," I scooted closer to him.

"The darkness inside took control of you," Aster explained.

"But, I let it take control of me," he said sadly.

"Jaden, babe, look at me," I said. I lifted his chin and gently directed it towards me. He looked at me, but the WAY he looked at me nearly broke my heart. His eyes…they were just so sad.

"It's not your fault, Jaden, okay? We're all here for you."  
>"Azelia's right. Now we need you to put yourself together, so we can save our friends," Aster said as he put one hand on Jaden's shoulder.<p>

"Huh. yeah right. What friends? I sent them away," he said, sounding even more depressed than before.

"Jaden," I gently guided his head to my shoulder and hugged him tightly, "you still have friends, Jaden. And you still me, your girlfriend." He didn't say anything else, but I felt his body, tremble.

"We'll give you guys abit of private time, "Aster smiled as he, Syrus, and Zane moved alittle ways form our spot. I gave Aster a grateful smile before he left.

"Please Jay, don't blame yourself. Don't cry," I whispered. His arms went around me as he lifted his head.

"Azelia, how can you still like a guy like me?" I've never seen him like this before. He was really shaken up.

I smiled, "That's easy. You're my boyfriend. I love you. Just because you did what you did, doesn't mean I'll abandon you. I just…want you to smile again.

He couldn't give me his usual smile. It was forced, but I smiled back, hoping that he was somewhat comforted.

*Flashback Ends

"Where are you going now?" Valkyria asked as she watched me stand up to leave.

"A walk."  
>I opened my window and got my flashlight out. Slowly, I made my down the tree. Valkyrai was right, though. When Jaden came back, his appearance was different. His hair and jacket was longer. He grew taller and his jeans were darker. Jaden's appearance had changed because his Spirit fused with Yubel. I wasn't exactly thrilled, but she wasn't an evil spirit anymore. Personality wise, he was different, and THAT really bugged me. He wasn't the cheerful, laid back Jaden I knew. My Jaden was gone. He avoided us as much as possible.<p>

I shined my flashlight on the ground so I could see where I was going.

"You do realize it's past curfew," a voice said. It sounded close by.

"Chazz is that you?" I called.

"No duh! Why are you out when it's pitch dark?"

"I have a flashlight."

"Bet you don't know where you are , though," he stated.

"…"

"You're on the property of the Obelisk Boys Dorm, he said.

I felt my face heat up. "Heh…oops?"

I heard Chazz sigh annoyingly, "What are you doing anyway?"

"Valkyria was getting on my nerves and I needed to let off some steam. Anyway, why are YOU here, Chazz?" I asked.

"I wanted to be alone…"

Silence.

"You're worried about Jaden, aren't you?" he finally asked.

I nodded my head, "Why wouldn't I be? He's my boyfriend and yet, he's distancing himself from me. We're graduating this year and it seems he doesn't want to be with me."

"He's probably up. Do you want me to take you over to the Slifer dorm?"

"You'd do that?"

"Duh."

Before I could give an answer, I felt Chazz take my hand and slowly lead me.

"Hey Azelia, do you remember in the other dimension when you couldn't see for awhile because of the darkened sun?"  
>"Yeah, that was pretty horrible, "I said, "what about it?"<br>"Weren't you afraid, since you couldn't see? You acted like it wasn't a big deal."

I thought for awhile, "I mean, yeah, I was scared, but I had to act brave. Everyone else was worried and scare, I felt I needed to be the brave one."

He didn't say anything after.

"Chazz? Az? **[ me: Aheh. It rhymes!]** What are you guys doing here?" Jaden's voice said.

"J-jaden? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Chazz stuttered. I could tell Jaden scared him. His heart was beating really fast.

"Well, you two should be sleeping as well," Jay countered.

"Azelia took a walk and got really lost, so I was going to take her back. But you can take her back now. I don't have time for her," Chazz's frantic tone changed into his usual 'I don't care' voice. He quickly let my hand go and gave me a rough push towards Jaden.

"Ah!" I exclaimed as I hit something hard. But my body soon relaxed as I recognized his scent. Jaden always smelled sweet, at least that never changed. My heart skipped a beat as I felt his arms wrap around me. "Hey, watch it Chazz. You need to be gentle," Jaden said.

He still cares for me! -

"Whatever. I'm leaving!" was the answer. I could hear Chazz stomp away. I tried to hide a smile. He was such a liar…

The both of us didn't say anything for a minute. Jaden's heart beat quickened its pace. Finally he broke the silence, "I'll take you back, Az."

He let me go and gently took my hand in his. But the thing was, I didn't want to go. "Jaden?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we stay here alittle longer?"

I heard a sigh come from him, "Sure Az. Whatever you want." I felt his arms go around me again and I wrapped my arms around his waist. Now Jaden was way than me. I only came up to his chest. I buried my face in his chest and inhaled his scent. "Az? You okay?" Jaden asked. His voice was full of concern. I nodded my head before speaking, "Yeah. I've missed you…so much."

I felt his grip on me tighten. "I'm sorry, Az. I'm here now."

Now he was acting like his own self.

Finally, he let me go, "Here," he said as I felt his jacket on my shoulders. He took me by the hand and led me.

Jaden had guide me back to the Slifer dorm. I was so relieved to finally be able to "see". I sighed in relief as Jaden turned his light on. "What?" he asked.

"I'm just glad to finally able to see."

Both of our gazes locked and I felt my cheeks heat up. I always got lost in his eyes. Since he had longer hair, it made him look cuter than ever. He smirked at me, "What're you staring at?"

I quickly looked down, "N-nothing."

He laughed abit as he sat on his bed. I still had his jacket on my shoulders. He was wearing a long covered black shirt. "Jaden, what's going on?" I feel like you're going to leave or something," I said quietly. That was my worst fear.

His smile disappeared as he turned serious. "I won't go…yet. There are still some things I need to do."

I felt my heart sink. "You are leaving. Why? This is our last year in school. Why would you leave? We need you here!'

Jaden stood up and faced me. "Az, there's something you need to know. Can I trust you?"

I nodded my head as Jaden began to lean towards me…


End file.
